Pieces
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Eren x Abused!Reader] [AU] [Lemon]</html>


[Warning: Some triggers for abusive relationships]

"Are you sure about this, baby?"

Your cheeks colored lightly, as you stared at the tops of your shoes. Your hand gripped Eren's tightly, and you were pretty sure you could feel a thin film of sweat coating your palms. You had no reason to be nervous, but your heart wouldn't stop beating your eardrums. Despite remaining calm and polite, a dash of excitement hid behind his eyes.

"Of course," you replied shyly but covering it with an awkward laugh. "Why else would I bring it up in the first place?"

He scrutinized your face for a moment, a little doubtful, a little uncertain. Gently, he pushed a lock of hair behind your ear.

"You know I would never ever force or rush you into something you didn't like or want," he said softly.

Your heart warmed at his comforting words and his happy smile as it glinted his eyes and crinkled his nose.

"Don't worry," you said with a nod. "I'm sure of it. I wouldn't lie to you."

With that final assurance, Eren pulled you a little closer to his side and turned to the door of his apartment. With his free hand, he located the key. It trembled lightly in his palm as he unlocked it. Tiy sighed in relief; good. He seemed a little nervous too. You didn't have to feel so bad. He flipped on the nearest table lamp, illuminating the quaint, little living space with a mellow glow. While you took your place on the couch resting at the center of the room, he removed his jacket and draped it on the coat hanger. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips together.

Your relationship with Eren blossomed for two and half years. Wonderful years. Surprising for you, since your previous relationship was less desirable than the fifth circle of hell. Despite your current happiness, there were still nights you could still that bastard screaming your name, spewing insults, scratching his nails along the tender flesh on your arm or a fist crushing the delicate bones of your cheeks. Your crying would awaken Eren, and he would patiently pull you into a protective embrace, stroking your hair, whispering comforting words into your ear, slowly bringing you to reality. He always noticed your suffering. At work, when your abuse worsened and you tried to hide your bruises with your sweaters and sleeves, he'd gently take your hand and ask you if you were okay. No, he wasn't much of a prince charming with his impulsive actions, stubbornness and bad-temper, but he still captured your heart with protective instincts for those he cared about.

Each challenge only strengthened you as a couple. You were proud of that, despite those painful nightmares. You were satisfied that you and Eren never seemed phased by struggles, hardships or even the occasional doubts from outsiders. You felt you could withstanding anything with him now.

With a quiet sigh, you stared at your lap and twirled your thumbs. Even though you never really worried about your affection and devotion for each other, you wanted desperately to add another level of depth to your bond, one that had been circling your mind for weeks, for the first time in ages You glanced back at him as he cleared a few stacks off the table, studying a paper or two before tossing it lazily into the trash can. When he felt the weight of your stare, he looked up at smiled.

You were a very physical pair. It took some time to develop that, your distrust for others latching at the back of your mind for years on end. You weren't shy about it at all now. You held hands in public, leaned against each other, embraced, cuddled on the sofa or in bed, kissed frequently. You even fell asleep in each other's arms after especially exhausting days. However, none of these barriers were ever crossed, never fully experiencing each other intimately. You knew why. Your ex-bastard, as Eren dubbed him, treated you like a slab of meat, breaking all faith in even people who loved you. How could he blame you? Someone you promised to be with forever turned against you and hurt you. But, Eren eased you into opening up about it again, calmly, tenderly. He wanted you, but he wanted you to be willing and comfortable. Discovering the feelings that were supposed to accompany these loving touches were thrilling.

At last, you finally wished to take those terms of endearment to something deeper, something that could bring you close as a couple could possibly come. You knew that with Eren, he'd make you feel loved. Even better, you actually wanted him too. His touch caused your skin to jolt and prickle. Each kiss you shared fed a continuously growing hunger.

Tonight, at dinner, you finally admitted to him that you were ready.

Your eyes glazed over a little bit as you pondered. The tip of your index finger slipped between your lips. Slowly, you rubbed lightly over the rims, tickling them ever so slightly. You thought of your lover's mouth against yours. Your heart raced, and your cheeks heated. What would he be like? Would he be seductive? Sexy? Perhaps he would be slow and gentle? Considerate? Would he be ravenous and wild? Each time you were left alone to pleasure yourself, you could picture him following each of these examples. Each image was equally appealing.

And the anticipation was killing.

Suddenly, breaking your train of thought, the cushion sunk as Eren took his place next to you. He didn't say anything, only smiled and put his arm around your shoulder. His face seemed so relaxed, so composed. Was he as excited as you? Was he really nervous and only hiding it? You saw him earlier, shaking a little. Why was he so calm now? You were honestly a little jealous.

While staring at his lips, you felt your stomach tighten, and your heart race faster than before. They looked so smooth and moist as his tongue dampened them. You wanted to take him into your mouth right there. What would happen? When your breath caught in your throat, you hid your face in his shirt. You refused to ruin this but at the same time, what were you supposed to expect? What could you do?

Mildly, Eren began running his palm up and down your arm, a soothing gesture you always appreciated. He sensed your anxiety. He knew you well enough that you'd be worrying. It was understandable.

It's okay, he seemed to say. I've got this.

His strong but warm arms cradled you, allowing you to rest against his chest. Your blurry, quick-paced thoughts slowed and eventually stopped. The tension in your muscles alleviated. Before you realized it, you were limp like a rag doll, as his tender strokes continued in that same rhythmic manner. With a deep breath, you wrapped your arms around his waist.

That's right, you told yourself. Eren's not like that. I have nothing to worry about.

Then, Eren's movements along your sleeve slowed before coming into a complete stop. You were perfectly calm now but not enough to fall asleep. His knuckles pressed against the bottom of your chin, forcing your face to meet his. You looked into his sparkling, teal-green eyes; his lids half closed, and his pupils almost completely engulfed his irises. Your cool breath lifted a few strands of hair off each other's faces. At last, your lips met. That little itch of yours finally disappeared. He cradled the back of your head allowing their kiss to deepen. You noticed the tip of his tongue grazing your bottom lip, as he begged for entrance into your mouth. You opened it just enough for him to push it through, allowing him to fully taste you. Your breathing became staggered. As you pressed yourselves against each other, quiet, short moans escaped the backs of your throats. All coherent thinking was put aside. Goosebumps formed along your arms, the thrill twisting inside you, the passion in your kiss, the desire only to be closer.

Reflexively, his hips rolled against yours, causing your breath to catch once again. A new intensity broke loose. Your back arched a little, wanting more of that delicious friction. He pressed his hand into the small of your back, allowing a deeper, more intrusive grind. Your lips quivered against his.

You pushed him away for a moment, panting heavily. He tilted his head.

"[Name]?" he whispered. "You okay?"

"I-" you swallowed. "I-I want you, Eren" was all you could muster.

The hint of concern in his eyes immediately left as he smiled. Stealing a peck from your lips, he pulled you to your feet and led you to his bedroom. After releasing you a moment, he switched on a small table lamp next to his bed. You stood behind him, trying to fight the fervor and frustration taking its vicious control. Thankfully, he turned back only to take your mouth again in another fiery kiss. His fingers unfastened the buttons down your shirt, and you clumsily followed his actions. After breaking their kiss, his lips explored the newly exposed skin, every groove, every curve. As he did so, he pulled your tank top over your head, leaving your body half exposed. He leaned against you, pushing your back against the bed. Now you lay, completely vulnerable, aching and willing. Eren hovered over you, his smile still gracing his features. Returning the smile, you took a moment to run your fingers across his chest and abdomen, admiring your lover. With his eyes shut, he savored your soft touch.

"You're beautiful," you said almost under your breath.

He said nothing. Instead he took you by the wrists, carefully holding them next to your head and continued to examine you with his lips, to worship and admire your beauty with his mouth. Each kiss was like taking another sip of a strong drink-you became more and more intoxicated but only longed for more. When you felt him take one of your breasts into his mouth, you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip. He released your wrists, allowing you to grasp his head and slide your fingers through his dark brown hair. He gripped your hips firmly. With another grind, you whimpered,

"You're bad, you know?"

After releasing the sensitive skin from the torments of his mouth, he pressed his forehead against yours, smirking mischievously. Your eyes widened as he unfastened his jeans and then yours.

"You're the only one who has the privilege of witnessing this side of me," he replied with a wink.

"Stop. Get on with it, you jerk," you said with a laugh.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. You asked for it."

He pulled off his jeans and underwear with one shove, hurling them away into the darkness of the room. Impatiently, you did the same. For a moment, he observed you naked and defenseless, waiting for him to make you his own forever. The pause caused your cheeks to flush and break eye contact with him. He chuckled and cupped your face in his hands.

"No, no," he murmured in your ear in between kisses along your jawline. "Don't be embarrassed. There's no need to be."

"Sorry," you said. "Just reflexive I guess."

"It'll be okay," he gently stroked your hair. "You'll be okay."

You knew it was coming, and suddenly, the nervousness took hold again. Quick flashes of your nightmares burned the surface of your mind. Cold anxiety jolted through your limbs, and little tears rolled out of the corners of your eyes.

"I'm here," he said, brushing his lips against your forehead. "You'll be just fine."

"I'm sorry, Eren," you whimpered, wiping your eyes. "I'm so pathetic. I-I"

He silenced you with pressure from his mouth again. "No, you're not. You're still healing. Don't beat yourself up. Haven't you had enough of that?"

You forced a laugh.

"I'll love you," he said, smiling warmly. "It doesn't matter than your breaking. I'll help gather those shattered pieces and fix you."

Your heart melted at his words. "Cheesy."

He chuckled in reply. "Hey, cheesy's good sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, I like cheesy."

Once he saw you were relaxed again, Eren's hands slid down your sides, holding your hips in place again. He carefully traced the line of your neck to your ear with the tip of his tongue then lightly nipped your earlobe. After planting a few kisses across your abdomen, he carefully pushed your legs open. You squeezed your eyes shut. The hot breath against your entrance made your appetite even worse than it already was. His lips met with the sensitive skin against your inner thighs. Suddenly, you gasped when his teeth gently dug into them.

"Eren," you moaned unable to finish your sentence.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trailing kisses up into dangerous territory.

You grunted in reply, pining for more.

He continued to nip up and down your thighs, leaving his marks, just enough to make you tremble but not to cause any pain. When he decided you had enough, satisfied with the little red indentations he left, he hovered his mouth over your entrance. Slowly, he licked you, triggering a shiver. Holding his breath, he pushed his tongue between your anticipant walls. Sweat rolled down your brow, and beads formed along your chest. As he pushed inside even more, carefully moving and manipulating, you felt some of the tightness relieving and your desire increasing, burning the pits of your stomach. All signs of stress had vanished completely. You gripped the blankets as he mercilessly tortured you with overwhelming lechery. He pulled back a little to slip two fingers inside, twisting and turning. You moaned through tight lips, and you felt herself come closer to the edge. He pushed them in and dragged them out until his fingers were coated. His own limbs shuddered at every sound you emitted.

"I think your ready," he said, waiting for your approval.

You nodded. "Hurry."

He found his place and rested his body on top of you. Slowly, he slid inside of you. He sighed as he sensed the warmth of his partner encircle him, leaving him heated and almost overstimulated. He had patiently waited for this for what seemed like ages, only able to satisfy his cravings with his hands, like trying to gratify a tiger with a tiny slab of steak. Swallowing hard, he carefully lowered himself to rest himself on top of his lover, yearning for complete skin on skin contact.

Suddenly, you curved, so he held your hips steady once again. He noticed your small grimace.

"It's okay," he assured her quietly. He slowed his breathing, attempting to regain control. "It won't last long."

You held his arms and bit the sore in your lip. Your body was unsure whether to flinch away or allow it to continue. Your muscles ached and shook a little as they adjusted to his length. To your relief, he was patient. Occasionally, he'd move slightly, helping you accommodate to him. The tension eased away. With a trembling sigh, you looked into his eyes as your own started to twinkle. This was the closest you had ever been with Eren. This was what you wanted: a bond so tightly knit that nothing could break it. The happiness almost made your heart burst. He felt his own flutter when he watched your face change so drastically. All resistance finally gave way, and there you were, giving herself completely to him. With a smile, you pulled him by his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing each thrust to delve more inside you. He moved one arm to cradle your head and the other to hold your hip. Finally, he began his slow, rhythmic movements. You closed your eyes, and he rested his head in the crook of your neck. As he teased the sensitive cluster of nerves inside you, you moaned, signaling him to quicken his pace. Complying to your wishes, he inhaled your lips in sloppy kisses. Close to the edge, you groaned and breathed into each other's mouths for a moment before separating to gasp. You were lost in each other, in your scent, your warmth, the low rumbling emanating in his chest as he kissed you, your own voice breaking the more you tried to utter his name. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be completely swallowed by you. One more desperate kiss and a deep thrust sent you spiraling. He was soon to follow, throwing his head back and warming your channel. A moment of silence then a few quiet breaths, and he slowly pulled himself out, collapsing atop you. Fatigued but satisfied, the two of you managed to conjure enough strength to look into each other's flushed faces. Your eyes seemed to glitter and your smile broad. With a gentle kiss, he softly whispered,

"My girl."

You chuckled quietly. Eren rolled off you then invited you under the sanctuary of the blankets from the chilly weather. After switching off the lamp, he embraced you, letting you rest yourhead in the crook of his arm.

"I think we'll sleep just fine tonight," he said in your ear.

"I agree," you laughed weakly.

He nestled his face in your hair. "But, wake me up if you ever need me, okay? You know I never mind."

You hummed in reply. "Thank you, Eren."

He paused, running his slender fingers through your muddled hair. "I love you, baby. Always remember that. I'll love you no matter what."

She smiled while closing her eyes, content, at peace. "I love you too."

A few seconds were all it took to send you into a relaxed, dreamless sleep, together.

You felt a little more mended that night.


End file.
